love me
by ukena
Summary: snow and lightning feel guilty and depressed after saving the world. hurt/comforting


After the final battle and two heroes sacrificed their lives, a new world was made. A world where L'cie couldn't be punished or purged. Even though the fight was over, Sarah and Dajh stayed in crystal. Everyone went their separate ways in sadness, wanting to forget that they couldn't protect their loved ones.

Lightning was angry with herself and quit being a soldier, out of rage of not being protective. Snow trains everyday to stop from feeling his sadness for his lost love. Sazh moved far from his home but being alone for so long committed suicide. Hope was fairly okay going to school wishing that he could see his mother again. Everyone was wrecked.

SNOWS POV

Hitting that punching bag hurt his knuchels but he didn't want to stop, out of the blue the phone in his small house started to ring. Hello snow here, it was lightning. Shock, it's good to hear from you. The voice on the other end remained silent for a few moments " I need to talk to you can I come over." Sure is everything okay? "yes every things fine ill see you soon. Snow hung up the phone and decided to take a shower before lightning came over.

LIGHTNINGS POV

Lightning walked quickly to snows house, she couldn't get that dream out of her head, she needed to see him talk to him, hoping the brute would ruin it and shed be back to normal. But what was normal staying in a big empty house without her sister, to her it could have been worse. That's why she had to see him the person Sarah loved most. But a deep feeling in her gut said to turn back, before she knew it she was at snows house. It was small but he didn't need the space, wasn't too badly in shape but grass was long and weeds were everywhere hinting he hadn't been out for a while. Lightning walked to the light blue door and rang the door bell, no answer. She knocked this time and the door gently creaked open a few inches. Taking a deep breath she walked in not knowing it was a big mistake.

NORMAL POV

Lightning walked in carefully and noticed beer cans and take out everywhere, she stepped with care and came across his room deciding to turn around she bumped in to a very naked snow blushing all shades of red she remembered her dream while snow covered up with a towel he picked up from the floor. "What are you doing in here!" this is my house snow replied not to embarrassed as lightning was, she looked him up to down seeing every muscle down to his v line then a towel barely covering and strong legs she couldn't help herself she reached up and kissed him, both in shock when she pulled away. I….I'm so… sorry she stammered trying to run away. But snow grabbed her and pulled her in to a hug and started to cry. You know I missed you? Lightning looked up at him tears in her eyes as well.

Snow took her to his room and laid her on his bed his sheets were green and plush real velvety soft, and kissed her lightning couldn't breathe afraid it was a dream. The passionate kiss became a fight of power neither wanting to lose the power struggle. Snow took off her black tee and bra admiring the view she was about a c cup the right size for his hands he lightly massaged her boobs wanting to never let go of her body she was moaning under him her cream colored face turning red, snow trew off his towel and slide off her jeans and her lacey black panties. Snow had to have her had to touch her and make her his own. He liked her left nipple watching as she arched her back on to the right nipple he licked and nibbled on her delicate skin knowing he had one chance to please her kissed her neck shoulders arms breast and abs he lightly touched her woman hood feeling her wetness. Just fuck me please I need your cock inside me! Not waiting another moment he shoved his 12 inches inside her she cried out in ecstasy snow couldn't believe how tight she was around his swollen member pumping in her slowly wanting to make it last. She put her legs around his waist and scratched his back trying not to scream, she couldn't keep quiet "snow! " with that he pumping started faster in to her and grunted as he filled her up. After cacthing his breath he pulled out and liked her pussy clean. Lightning kissed his lips "I love you snow" "I love you too Clair."


End file.
